The present invention relates to a stopping fixture for a hollow spindle of a headstock.
Stopping fixtures for hollow spindles of a headstock of a lathe or other machine tools are known in the art. A known stopping fixture is generally utilized in a set including a plurality of stepped stopping fixtures of different dimensions. The known stopping fixture possesses several disadvantages. It is difficult to utilize the fixture at any distance from the chuck. Chips inside the spindle disturb setting of the fixture and cleaning of the same is necessary. The setting of the fixture is troublesome and time-consuming. It is not always expedient to set up the fixture for a few workpieces. It is substantially difficult to select the length of the protruding part of the fixture. The fixture is not inexpensive to manufacture. The known fixtures are not always compact and do not always provide for required setting strength.